Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of bearing systems and, more particularly, to an electrically conductive bearing system and method.
Many existing bearing systems include inner and outer components provided with a low friction material or coating. In many cases, the coating acts as an insulator that inhibits a flow of electrical current. However, in many applications, such as in aerospace manufacturing, it is desirable to maintain electrically conductive paths through a structure. In such applications, electrically insulated bearings, including self-lubricating bearings, create manufacturing constraints and require additional strapping or the like to maintain an electrically conductive flow path. The addition of strapping or “bridges” adds weight to the structure.
In some cases, manufacturers may employ an electrically conductive lubricant, or grease, to maintain an electrically conductive flow path across bearing components. However, overtime the electrically conductive grease may migrate from the bearing creating an opening in the electrically conductive flow path. Additionally, grease and other lubricants may attract dust and other contaminants that can adversely affect an overall service life of many types of bearing systems. In other cases, manufacturers may employ an electrically conductive bearing shield, or utilize ribs on one or more of the races. The electrically conductive bearing shield increases an overall weight of the bearing assembly and forming ribs on one or more of the races increases an overall component cost of the bearing assembly.